Ask YourSelf
by Cia Lestrange
Summary: Esmeralda Gaunt menikahi Draco Malfoy 1 tahun setelah kejatuhan Voldemort atas permintaan Narcissa dan Lucius Malfoy, Mereka dikaruniai 1 orang putri bernama Cassiopeia Atrella Malfoy, dan bayi yang dikandung 4 bulan dirahim Esmeralda. namun, apakah Draco mencintai wanita itu?
1. Why Always Her?!

Rate T-M

Draco Malfoy X Esmeralda Gaunt(OC)

-Cassiopeia Atrela Gaunt-Malfoy-

-Scorpius Hyperion Gaunt-Malfoy-

-Alexander Draco Gaunt-Malfoy-

Dramione exist! Angst, hurt, comfort.

Indonesian Language!

"Maaf Essey, lebih baik kita bercerai saja." kata pria berambut pirang platina kepada seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang, Wanita itu-Esmeralda Malfoy _née_ Gaunt menatap Draco tidak percaya.

"tapi kenapa? bukankah selama ini semua baik baik saja?." tanya sang pewaris Slytherin tersebut, Esmeralda bisa saja Me _legillimens_ pria itu, tapi tidak Ia lakukan karena takut, harga diri Draco Lucius Malfoy terluka karena hal itu, meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hati wanita cantik bermata hijau kecoklatan tersebut terluka.

"aku akan jujur padamu, Essey." menghela nafas berat, Draco menatap sang istri, "Wanita yang aku cintai, ia hamil dan menuntut agar memberikan hak anaknya. Ia tidak mau kalau anaknya lahir tanpa menggunakan nama belakang ayahnya dan dianggap anak tidak sah." jelas Draco.

Draco tidak ingin melakukan hal ini, terlebih kepada Esmeralda Hazellia Gaunt. Wanita itulah yang selalu menemani dirinya di Hogwarts dulu, dialah yang selalu memohon kepada Voldemort-si hidung pesek- agar memaafkan kesalahan yang diperbuat oleh Draco. wanita itu merupakan Slytherin terbaik yang pernah ditemuinya.

Esmeralda menemaninya dikala Ia berada di titik paling rendah dalam hidupnya. Sungguh Draco tidak tega, apalagi wanita itu sudah melahirkan anak pertama mereka yang bernama Cassiopeia Atrela Malfoy, dan sekarang tengah mengandung 4 bulan.

Namun apa daya, Tuntutan dari wanita yang sangat dicintainya membuatnya harus tega melakukan hal kejam, yaitu menceraikan wanita paling baik setelah ibunya, Esmeralda.

"siapa Wanita itu?" tanya keponakan Voldemort tersebut.

"Hermione Granger."

Iya, Hermione jean Granger lah wanita yang dicintai Draco, Draco jatuh cinta dengan keberanian bak singa betina milik Hermione.

Meski ia tahu, jika hal itu salah, tapi, Cinta membutakan segalanya.

Draco Malfoy, jatuh pada pesona seorang _Mudblood_ yang sering dihina olehnya semasa bersekolah di Hogwarts dulu.


	2. why always her?!

Rate T-M

Draco Malfoy X Esmeralda Gaunt(OC)

-Cassiopeia Atrela Gaunt-Malfoy-

-Scorpius Hyperion Gaunt-Malfoy-

-Alexander Draco Gaunt-Malfoy-

Dramione exist! Angst, hurt, comfort.

Indonesian Language!

"Maaf Essey, lebih baik kita bercerai saja." kata pria berambut pirang platina kepada seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang, Wanita itu-Esmeralda Malfoy _née_ Gaunt menatap Draco tidak percaya.

"tapi kenapa? bukankah selama ini semua baik baik saja?." tanya sang pewaris Slytherin tersebut, Esmeralda bisa saja Me _legillimens_ pria itu, tapi tidak Ia lakukan karena takut, harga diri Draco Lucius Malfoy terluka karena hal itu, meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hati wanita cantik bermata hijau kecoklatan tersebut terluka.

"aku akan jujur padamu, Essey." menghela nafas berat, Draco menatap sang istri, "Wanita yang aku cintai, ia hamil dan menuntut agar memberikan hak anaknya. Ia tidak mau kalau anaknya lahir tanpa menggunakan nama belakang ayahnya dan dianggap anak tidak sah." jelas Draco.

Draco tidak ingin melakukan hal ini, terlebih kepada Esmeralda Hazellia Gaunt. Wanita itulah yang selalu menemani dirinya di Hogwarts dulu, dialah yang selalu memohon kepada Voldemort-si hidung pesek- agar memaafkan kesalahan yang diperbuat oleh Draco. wanita itu merupakan Slytherin terbaik yang pernah ditemuinya.

Esmeralda menemaninya dikala Ia berada di titik paling rendah dalam hidupnya. Sungguh Draco tidak tega, apalagi wanita itu sudah melahirkan anak pertama mereka yang bernama Cassiopeia Atrela Malfoy, dan sekarang tengah mengandung 4 bulan.

Namun apa daya, Tuntutan dari wanita yang sangat dicintainya membuatnya harus tega melakukan hal kejam, yaitu menceraikan wanita paling baik setelah ibunya, Esmeralda.

"siapa Wanita itu?" tanya keponakan Voldemort tersebut.

"Hermione Granger."

Iya, Hermione jean Granger lah wanita yang dicintai Draco, Draco jatuh cinta dengan keberanian bak singa betina milik Hermione.

Meski ia tahu, jika hal itu salah, tapi, Cinta membutakan segalanya.

Draco Malfoy, jatuh pada pesona seorang _Mudblood_ yang sering dihina olehnya semasa bersekolah di Hogwarts dulu.


End file.
